


Out Of My Mind

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dark Harry, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Young Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Kilgrave-ish Harry manipulating little Eggsy





	Out Of My Mind

Eggsy had been waiting for aaages. His mum had told him to go out and play for half an hour and more than three hours later the door was still locked and no one was answering. But then it was always longer when Dean was around, he'd just have to wait until his mum came to get him. Normally he wouldn't mind, but it was past dinner time so there was no one left out for him to play with. Instead he occupied himself by watching the man with the kind face and the scrappy dog, wondering what it would be like to have a puppy of his own.

_I could call him Pal, like in Arthur! I wonder what his name is. Maybe the man would let me play with him._

"It's Mr. Pickle," the man provided, as if on cue, startling Eggsy from his thoughts. "He's an excellent fetcher," he offered, giving the boy a warm smile and holding out a ball for him to take.

Eggsy looked up towards his flat and, seeing no sign of his mum, decided that a quick game or two of fetch wouldn't hurt. 

He walked over and took the ball from the man's hand. "Thanks. I've never had a pet of my own."

The boy's excitement was infectious and Harry couldn't help but be touched by it, grinning back despite himself. "It's quite alright, uh..."

"Eggsy. Name's Eggsy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eggsy. I'm Harry." He held out his hand for Eggsy to shake but took it back when the boy hesitated, a conflicted look on his face. "Something the matter, dear boy?"

Eggsy shuffled his feet a little, feeling silly for not just shaking the man's hand, and sillier still for having to say the reason out loud. "No. Just, um... mum says I shouldn't call grown ups by their first names."

"Oh. Well, I think we could make an exception. Besides, I think we could be friends - what else would you call a friend by? Call me Harry. "He watched as the boy mulled it over and decided it probably was okay.

"Yeah, I guess. Nice you meet you, Harry." He put his hand out in a second handshake attempt which Harry just about had time to return before they were interrupted by a yap from Mr. Pickle.

Eggsy threw the ball as hard as he could and watched as Mr. Pickle ran to the other end of the green to retrieve it and back in a flash. He glanced up again - still no sign - and figured he had a little bit of time to play. He threw the toy another half a dozen or so times, giggling each time the dog brought it back just as eager as the time before, completely oblivious to Harry's gaze on the pair of them.

Eventually Mr. Pickle came back, dropped the ball, and flopped down next to it. "Huh, guess I tired him out." Eggsy knelt down to pet the dog.

"It would appear so," he chuckled as he reached down to scratch behind the dog's ears, causing his hand to brush against Eggsy's. "Now Eggsy, Mr. Pickle and I need to stop at the pet shop just a few streets away. Would you like to come with us and choose a treat for him?"

_Oh, mum will nev-_

"Don't worry, we'll be right back. She won't even notice you're gone. Come with us." Harry knelt down himself to attach Mr. Pickle's lead, and to make the boy feel a little less under pressure.

Eggsy looked back up to the flat, at the still-dark front window. Harry was probably right, his mum wasn't coming to get him just yet. "Okay," he nodded eagerly.

"Excellent. Off we go, then." Harry smiled and started walking, holding Mr. Pickle's lead tightly with one hand and Eggsy with the other. A little way down the road, Harry stopped, earning him a questioning look from the boy. "It's getting a little bit chilly, and you don't have a coat, I thought it would be best to drive there. Get in the car, Eggsy." He gestured at the car in front of them.

Eggsy looked like he'd just won the lottery. The car wasn't anything particularly fancy but it was brand new. He'd never known anyone that had a new car before. "Yeah, it is a bit cold," he answered, trying and failing to downplay his excitement. He climbed into the passenger's seat as soon as Harry unlocked the door, fascinated by the pristine interior. It was only once Harry closed his door and walked around the car that a thought occurred to him.

_I shouldn't be here._

Harry got in the car and locked the doors. He didn't try to stop the smug grin that was spreading across his face, and didn't even have to look at the boy to know he'd seen it.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to really get into where I'm going with this but I'm sure you have a rough idea. I will be updating tags and warnings as I go.


End file.
